Games
by Nocturnea
Summary: Fiora and Raven have some history already, and through a series of games organized by Serra, their feelings for each other begin to surface. After she notices, Serra is determined to get them to admit to those feelings. Pairings: Raven & Fiora, Priscilla & Lucius, Florina & Hector, Lyndis & Rath, Farina & Dart, Nino & Erk, Wil & Rebecca, Eliwood & Ninian, and maybe more! HIATUS


_I dunno if Fiora and Raven actually have supports, I don't think they do, but they definitely don't have a canon romantic ending from those so here, I wrote a fic 'bout that. This is the first chapter, I plan to write about three to five. I made up a last name for Fiora, as a little way to refer to all three of those sisters. Anyway enjoy this if it suits your pleasing to do so. If you have a minute please review. That gives me a fluffy feeling._

_To anyone who read Dark Star Rising: Remember how I said that would be my only romantic piece? Well, I changed my mind. Sorry._

"Raymond, Lucius." Fiora said quietly as she approached the spot where the two bys were checking their weapons. She wasn't sure it was them, after all one tends to change a considerable amount in five years, height especially being a notable feature for one having been but twelve at the time, but with others the same age, time passes similarly. In relativity, Lucius for example looked more feminine, while Raymond looked only more handsome to Fiora's eyes.

"Yes, what do you want?" Raven asked, without looking up from his sword. Lucius did look up from the tome he was reading, and his eyes widened with happiness.

"Fiora, is that you? I barely recognized you, you've changed so much." Lucius said warmly as Fiora nodded.

"Well, when we last met, Raymond and I were only twelve years old, and you were what, ten?" Fiora laughed. Lucius agreed, and joined in. Raven, who had only started looking recently, widened his eyes.

"It's been a long time, Raymond. Looks like we're all full-fledged mercenaries now." Fiora said.

"We are, what have you been doing since your knighthood ceremony?" Raven asked somewhat bitterly.

"I've become the leader of the Fifth wing of the Ilian mercenary Pegasus knights. And, as you can see, I've joined Lord Eliwood's army." Fiora replied. Just then, they heard a crash from outside and the door began to creak open. Raven pointed his sword at the door, in case of the worst. Instead, a redheaded girl with a healing staff stepped through the door.

"Lord brother? Serra and I are playing a game and we were wondering if you might join us." Priscilla asked. Lucius immediately jumped up and said yes. Very vigorously and with quite the blush on his face, as Fiora noted. Raven gave a sound somewhere between a sigh and a small laugh. It was pretty clear that he didn't intend to join, as everyone but Priscilla picked up on. Lucius responded to Raven with a big eyed, pleading look. Raven sighed, giving in. His little sister and Lucius were perfect for each other, and Lucius seemed to need his support to further their relationship towards that sense.

"Oh, all right." Raven consented. Priscilla turned on her heels and led the other three to a table where Serra, Lyn, Nino, Florina, Rebecca, and Farina were waiting.

"Oh, how lovely! Priscilla went one up on what I asked and brought a boy!" Serra squealed, a sly grin on her face as she looked to Lucius. The aforementioned boy sweatdropped.

"So we were talking about who we like. Personally, I think Erk is quite dashing, wouldn't you agree, Nino?" The pink-haired priestess asked pointedly. The young mage blushed, and somewhere in the camp Erk sneezed. Serra continued.

"Lady Lyndis admitted to her crush on Rath. Rebecca likes Wil. Farina likes Dart. Florina ran away when I asked and she's only just returned." Serra giggled. Florina gave her an uncomfortable glance and shifted farther away from Serra and fell off the bench. Hector, who had been passing by, helped her up and Florina blushed. Farina, who was sitting across from Serra (who, in turn was between Lyn and where Florina used to be) rolled her eyes at the cliché romantic moment. Fiora sat down to the left of her sister (the one who hadn't fallen off the benches) and patted her on the head evenly. Raven sat down next to Fiora, and Lucius sat beside him. Seeing there weren't any other spots except Florina's, Priscilla sat down next to Lucius. That suited her just fine.

"So, what's this game?" Lucius asked to break the awkward silence.

"I-spy. The game is we split up into small groups and- whoops! Someone should go get the other groups to gather back here so we can restart!" Serra squeaked, since she always either squeaked or squealed. Well, almost always. Sometimes she chirped on rare occurrences. Lyn ran off to find the other groups. In under a minute she had come back with all the teenaged (or teen-ish) members of the army and all of them were standing around the table.

"Ok, so for our newcomers, I-spy works like this. We split up into teams and each team has a spy. The teams have to build a charade performance that the others need to guess. They have an hour. The spies run around and try to find out what the other teams' charades represent and have to convey that to their teammates without talking. Simple, right? Oh, and if you see another team's spy, you have to catch them if you're not a spy. If you're a spy and you get caught, you can try to escape. Pretty straightforward. Now, let's get started! I'll be a team captain, and let's see… so will Hector, Farina, Kent, and Lucius." Serra apparently didn't breathe in at all when saying that. After the captains chose their teams, everyone nodded and walked away.

Raven walked along with his team, wondering why he had agreed to any of this. His sister and best friend, but Raven thinking back on it was still baffled as to how they'd convinced him to join. Speaking of those two- Lucius and Priscilla… who'd have thought. They were talking to each other, then turning away and blushing every few seconds. Very inconvenient way of getting a conversation done, Raven sighed. How could either of them not notice the other's feelings? Ah, well, in that respect they were lucky and cursed to have Serra around. Then again, Serra hadn't even figured out that Lucius was a boy yet. For someone so devious, the Ostia cleric sure was dense. Then again, Lucius was very pretty.

"Lord Brother? Lord Brother- er, I mean, Raven? Where are you going? You've passed our headquarters." Priscilla asked, pointing to a table in a thick, tall, bushed area. Raven nodded and walked to the table.

"So, any suggestions on who should be our spy?" Eliwood asked.

"How about Nino? She's small and relatively fast." Erk suggested, in an oddly bright manner for the young, studious mage. Raven was almost more surprised about Erk's decision to join than his own.

"N-no thanks! I'm too clumsy to do that." Nino said, looking at a well-loved picture book. It wasn't that it was obvious she enjoyed reading it, but well-loved sounds better than worn out, wouldn't you agree? Erk saw the book and blushed, looking down into his own heavy textbook.

"How about Raven?" Priscilla suggested. Raven didn't protest, so they sent him away to spy on the other groups. He wasn't particularly talkative or loud anyway, nor did he like charades.

Meanwhile, in Farina's group, Farina was grumbling at Florina's constant and failed attempts to talk to Hector. She wouldn't have minded if they had succeeded, but since they all completely backfired (I don't know WHAT Florina was thinking, using an Acme voice amplifier, it exploded as, as we can learn from Wile E. Coyote, all Acme stuff does.), Farina wasn't too happy with her younger sister. Fiora had been sent to spy on other groups, though that was just a veiled attempt of hers to go off and pout while taking notes on other teams' plans. It was win-win for their whole team; Fiora got to reprimand herself for stuff she didn't actually mess up or stuff that wasn't her fault, and their team gets to win. Sure, what little self-esteem the eldest Windrider sister decreased, but Farina was pretty sure it was already in the negatives anyway.

Fiora wasn't sure she was in the camp anymore. Well, ok, she was pretty sure she wasn't, but she had been told that some bases were in a nearby forest. It was possible she'd gone too far into the forest, but that wasn't exactly a safety hazard, nor was it unlikely. Trees, trees, only someone used to forests could tell them apart. Rebecca probably would be able to, but virtually nobody else. If there was an HQ around, Fiora had probably alerted them to her presence already, with all the twigs and fallen leaves around. Then, she had a good idea. She decided to climb up a tree. To most, the extended distance from the ground (i.e. where the bases would be) would be a hindrance in terms of sight and hearing, and coupled with the at least minor acrophobia generally bad for one's health and wellbeing. But there was a reason Fiora was First Rank, commander of what had been one of the most skilled units of Pegasus knights in Ilia and thus in all of Elibe; and that reason (one of them anyway) was her equal and even enhanced prowess from a higher vantage point. Though she was not of the Strongwings, Ilia's most rapidly earning wing, becoming a Pegasus Knight First Rank before earning your Pegasus' Falcon ornament and your own Elysian whip award was a rare honour. Especially when you had been a Pegasus Knight for at least two years less than the ones you commanded. Fiora knew what was to come in her memories of the Fifth Wing, and so forced it out of her mind for the moment.

Raven walked around the tents, looking for someone to spy on. He soon found one.

"Florina will you stop trying to talk to Hector so we can ACTUALLY PRACTICE!?" Farina shouted. She had had enough. Florina hid in a corner. Raven walked over to the tent where the yelling had come from and listened to them discussing what their charade was. Once he had got all the info he needed, he got up and walked away. Except he tripped over something.

"Uh-oh." Raven said as he got up and ran away. A few minutes later, he crashed into his group's base/bush. He explained what Farina's team had planned before heading out again.

Fiora wasn't having any luck finding bases. She had found a few bandits, but luckily she was carrying her lance. Then, she found another bandit, who was standing behind her and pushed her out of the tree. Falling safely was one of the basic techniques of a Pegasus Knight, and so Fiora landed without getting too scratched up. She wasn't sure which way led back to camp, so she decided to pick a direction and sprint for her life. She didn't get too far before she ran into another bandit, who broke her lance. She turned around and ran the other way, but ran into another bandit. She looked around and saw that any other direction would lead to the same result. Fiora was surrounded.

_That's all for this one! After the bit with bandits is resolved, the next game will be capture the flag. If you have any games you want me to do, tell me in a review or PM. That being said, please review! It makes me very happy when I know what people think of my writing and can address any problems they have while having their opinions in text to refer to._


End file.
